Strength No Longer Within
by Katrinelife
Summary: In the year 2007 only three power rangers are left, it is up to Kat to return to the past and change things but will she be strong enough after all she's been through?
1. Chapter 1

"We've got to get out of here", yelled a bloody and battered Katherine Hillard as she ran through a barren forest with two others

"Kat there's no where to go, we've got nothin left to fight for we're all that's left of 218 people", said Tanya Sloan as bombs went off around them

"We can't go on I lost my final brother today, when we lost Tommy I could deal, I still had David but now he's gone", cried Nate Trueheart as he collapsed to the ground

"So what you just want to lay here and let them kill us", asked Kat as she bent down trying to pull Nate into a stand position

"Nate we may have no place to go but we can't die without fighting that would dishonor every ones memory", added Tanya as she stopped Kat

"What good will that do it didn't help the others we went from twelve to three today", replied Nate as a swirl of white light appeared in front of them, causing Lerago to appear and start talking in his native language

"What's he saying", stated Nate as he looked at Kat and Tanya

"He wants to give us a chance to make things better to bring back our friends and family and his family as well", answered Tanya

"No I can't loose Tanya and Nate, I can't", cried Kat showing the first sign of human emotion

"Kat it'll be okay you'll get us back soon enough and we'll have the people we've lost with the memories of this time", comforted Tanya

"Okay get it over with", whispered Kat as they could hear Rita Repulsa and King Mondo in the background

"Good luck Kat and say hi to Adam for me", smiled Tanya as Kat disappeared then Nate and she followed

"Damn Lerago talk about cutting it close", hissed Kat as she looked around one of her home town streets and ran towards a small shopping plaza

"Okay I need something for Mom, my brother, my uncle Steve", stated Kim but she was interrupted by the bleeping of her communicator

"Never fails", said Tommy as the six teens stood up from their picnic table and walked behind the building

"Stop you can't leave it's a trap", replied Kat as she reached them as they were about to teleport

"We don't know what you're talking about", answered Rocky as the six tried to walk away

"Finster messed with Alpha the Theater's a vortex, your powers wont work there", insisted Kat as they ran through an ally and turned a corner and teleporting before Kat could reach them

"Who was that", asked Adam as they walked through the Theater and the doors slammed shut in a red glow

"I don't know but it looks like she's right about the whole trap thing", answered Aisha

"Keep moving the monsters are coming", said Tommy as they inched through the building

"Alpha stop that the rangers could be injured", ordered Zordon as Kat teleported into the Command Center

"Oh shut up you big blue balloon", stated Alpha as Kat removed Finsters disc from Alphas back

"You back Alpha", asked Kat

"Intruder, Intruder", yelled Alpha as he put a force field around Kat

"What ever, just get the others out of the Theater", retorted Kat as she sat on the floor

"Job well done Rangers", congratulated Zordon as the group teleported in

"I'm sorry about trappin you", replied Alpha

"It wasn't your fault and we were warned by someone but we didn't listen", smiled Kim

"And that would be the girl that tried to warn us", replied Tommy noticing Kat still sitting on the floor in the force field

"How'd you get in without a power coin", asked Billy as Kat stood up

"Pink Zeonizers", answered Kat as she shook her wrists and they appeared

"How could you have those no ones gone on a Zeo quest", said Alpha as he looked at a computer screen authenticating them

"Why don't we start with hi my name's Katherine Hillard, Kat for short and I may look like I'm sixteen but I'm really 28 and from the year 2007 and I was the CO of the Power Rangers Squad or what was left of it, oh yah Adam, Tanya wanted me to say hi for her she's stuck in Africa till Aisha gets a clue", stated Kat as she made her zeonizers disappear

"Who's Tanya", asked Adam as he raised an eye brow

"Yellow Zeo ranger who's going to kick your ass", answered Kat

"If Adam doesn't know her how can he be in trouble", replied Rocky

"Crimes not yet committed, when loved ones die Yellow and Pink will do anything to get them back, even going back to high school", said Kat as she looked down at her body

"It is wrong to use your powers for personal gain and how did you come here", asked Zordon

"I don't think it's personal gain when it's to save you, Dimitri, sixty six rangers, their one hundred fifty two children, Lerados wife and two children and about fifteen different worlds. Sure I'd jump for joy to have my seven children back or for them to all know one another since my trips were all died by the time I had the quadruplets or not to hear my two year old sons Elsu and Ahanu and their quad sisters Katina and Tameka asking why they couldn't remember their Daddy and the only answer I could give was that he died in a real tuff battle when I was still pregnant with them", answered Kat

"I understand but there is nothing we can do", replied Zordon

"You don't because if you did you'd see what you face now is just childish battles and monsters what we face in the future is real. In the same battle my kids Dad died was the same battle Adam was maimed and Jason and Rocky died, their deaths had some more repercussions. Tanya and I had to tell Rockys children Elisa, Isabel, and RJ that they were orphans, Adams kids were in the same boat as mine in a way Mir, Adam J and AJ had a Father that was catatonic who didn't have any legs and only one arm, Kamali escaped the pain of hearing it because she was already dead", stated Kat then she collapsed on the floor in tears

"What about the rest of us", asked Tommy as Zordon lifted the force field

"David and Nate nearly lost it when their little brother was killed by the cogget", whispered Kat through tears

"Who's David and Nate and what's the cogget", asked Kim as she bent down to Kat

"David and Nate Trueheart older brothers to Thomas Trueheart now known as Tommy Oliver. The cogget is a spinning device that cuts at a person causing death, so please let me help you I don't want everyone to be dead. Larigo gave us a chance to do a great thing don't make it for nothing", cried Kat as Kim tried to calm her

"This girl runs hot and cold no in between she's GI Jane or weak little kitten should we really trust her", asked Rocky as the group except for Kim stood in front of Zordon

"I believe we can, she seems to have been through a lot and her emotions are a storm of pain. I will allow her to help you, if Larigo sent her it had to be for a very good reason besides the deaths of the Power Rangers and his family", answered Zordon

"Look at her at first she excepted Kims comfort now she pushed her away with no tears just anger, how can we deal with someone like that", asked Aisha as they looked at the two pink rangers Kim of which appeared very confused at the change in actions

"Patients rangers she knows many things that will help you save the future and your selves, you'd probably be the same if you lost 217 people who were probably like family, Aiy, Aiy, Aiy", replied Alpha


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long but between moving, computer damage, long repair and school, I didn't have time to write. Sorry but I'm back now.

"Listen we all have to get back to Australia but I'll meet back to you in a few days, staying safe shouldn't be a problem and if any of you start talking about the future like me Laragos spell worked", stated Kat as she and Kim walked up to the group

"Where are we going to meet you and what do you mean spell", asked Tommy but it was to late Kat teleported out

"She seemed in a hurry", replied Billy

"May be it's too much, to her we're suppose to be dead, the poor girl was faced with living ghosts", suggested Kim

"If she shows up again we'll have to ask", stated Rocky

"Just be careful rangers you don't know where she will lead you", said Zordon with a grave look

"But we want to help her Zordon and she wants to help us", replied Adam

"May be if we get to talk to her again we'll understand, you saw it she showed no human emotion till she talked about actual people", comforted Aisha

"But how will that knowledge effect us", whispered Tommy

Ernie's a week later

"Hay Ernie long time no see", laughed Rocky as the six teens stood at the counter

"Hay after the trip to Australia you kids disappeared what happened", asked Ernie

"Sorry kinda got a huge report on the Revolutionary war we needed to work on", covered Billy for the Tommy clone misadventure

"Hay Tommy might have a new candidate for your classes, that poor girl she's been working all day but all she seems to do is fall on her behind", replied Ernie as he pointed across the gym

"Kat", whispered Kim as Ernie walked away

"If she was a power ranger why can't she do a simple dojo", added Aisha as the group walked over to her

"Are you okay", asked Adam as the group reached her

"No I can't do anything with this freaken body", hissed Kat as she stood up brushing dirt of her outfit

"It seems your balance is off if you want we could help you", suggested Tommy

"I would be able to kick your ass if I didn't think my parents would notice me loosing about 35 lbs", complained Kat as she sat at one of the tables

"But that would make you anorexic you'd be what at most a hundred pounds, I don't think that'd be a good look", stated Rocky

"There's a differences between being fit and sick", added Kim

"I'd be about 105 and there's a difference between your weight when you have food and don't", replied Kat as the rest sat around her

"May be I can help you remember how you fought before you lost the weight, I have this invention that increases memories and can show others on a screen which would help us trust your intentions", suggested Billy

"I wouldn't get my brain switched with someone else like you did to Kim and you", asked Kat

"No it's fool proof, he's already tried it on me and tomorrow he's going to use it on Rocky", smiled Aisha

"Oh now I remember, something busted on the third try that wasn't able to be fixed and what sucked was Tommy was just about to find out what happen to his Mom and Dad", answered Kat

"Do you know what happen to my parents", asked Tommy

"Yah they're", started Kat

"No later let's get you so you can fight", replied Tommy

Billy's Lab

"Now I'm just going to put these two stick ons to your forehead and it will show what your thinking of on the screen", explained Billy as he placed suction cups on Kats forehead that lead to a television screen

"So it can tell the difference between fantasy and reality", asked Adam as the rangers stood around the garage

"Affirmative fantasy is blurry, so Kat just focus on a time you remember fighting", instructed Billy

"Well if it isn't the little Kitten all alone now, what's a girl to do", cackled Rita as Kat looked at her while fighting a group of cogs in the woods

"Not so alone, you may have killed TJ, Ashley, Hunter and David but not us", hissed Tanya as she and Nate came to join the fight

"You killed my final brother you witch", screamed Nate as he went to charge at Rita but Kat stood in the way

"No Nate dog the others are coming", instructed Kat

"Girls right, retreat it is", added Tanya

"Okay think before people were so thin", insisted Billy as everyone was disturbed at the malnourished Tanya and Nate

"Come on Kitten are you scared, not going to continue", taunted Tommy as Kat looked up at him

"I'll continue if you stop acting like a kid", laughed Kat as she kicked Tommys leg out and he fell to his back and she jumped up

"Little Kittens got claws", smiled Tommy as he hopped to his feet

"Come on kick Doctor Os ass", yelled Kira as she Trent, Connor and Ethan walked into the training room

"No stay away I'm not going to cut my hair again", laughed Tommy as he stopped fighting and held Kat in front of him

"Do all red rangers who have pink hide behind them", asked Connor

"All good red rangers hind behind their pink ranger it's proven for nine out of ten groups, so stay back I'm not getting a clip on tie or cutting my hair", answered Tommy

"Some how I don't see Jason, Wes or Leo doing that", stated Ethan

"Man I sure as hell hide behind Kim", smiled Jason as he walked in behind Kim

"Hay Kat is it Pink comes from Red or Pink comes for Red", asked Kim

"I don't know but if TT and JJ are any example", laughed Kat

"Now we know why they hide behind", added Trent as Kira hit him in the chest

"Doctor O and who are TT and JJ", asked Rocky as the screen went blank

"Doctor Thomas Oliver science teacher, TT Tiny Tommy and JJ Jason Jr.", answered Kat as Billy took the suction cups off and she stood up

"And what's with the comes for and from or what ever that was", asked Adam

"Well for you puritans just wait until you get the knowledge and you Zeo rangers always have to be cute don't you. That's why I missed you so much Kat, I should just whoop your ass", laughed Kim as she walked over and hugged Kat

"I'd like to see that, I can't fight so there's no way you can", smiled Kat

"I got an idea, you sink your claws into Tommy and I'll find Jason and we'll come back together in a few days and have some fun", suggested Kim

"What are you talking about Kim", asked Tommy as he looked back and forth between the two girls

"Don't be asking me ask your Pussy Kat", answered Kim

"I take it Aishas starting to remember too, why are girls so much smarter then guys", smiled Tanya as she appeared holding all of the Zeo Crystals

"God Bless Larago, now it's time for me to go home", replied Aisha as she disappeared

"What's going on", asked Adam

"Don't Cha", laughed Kat and Kim as they hung to one another laughing

"Come on dolls leave the singing to me", said Tanya as she hugged the two

"I believe this is what Kat meant when she was talking about a spell", stated Billy as he, Tommy, Adam and Rocky stood together

"Okay Kat what do we do now since Tommy is still a forgetful ditz", replied Kim

"Larago said that reminding people of stuff that happened would give them back their memories so, Kim find Jason then get the rest of your crew back so take Billy with you and all of the power coins, Tanya after we bring the Crystals to Zordon you work on Adam and I'll work on Tommy", answered Kat

"You have no authority here", said Tommy as he approached the girls

"She has all the authority since you died on her, so shut it and listen to her", commented Kim as she walked over to Billy

"Why should Tommy listen to her she's manic depressant and all", stated Rocky

"Get use to it when people you love die you loose it once people come back again everything will be fine", hissed Kat

"Okay lets get the crystals to Zordon then we'll follow your orders", retorted Tommy as Kat backed away from his face

"This shore ain't the love boat but hopefully it will be soon", whispered Tanya as the group teleported to the command center

Thanks for the reviews people and please tell me what you think about this chap.

Anyone interested in my other active stories, they'll be updated in the next week.


End file.
